Units
Units are how you defeat Shattered Sun and combat threats in liberated countries. One Star (Common) Units * Bazooka Jeep * Cobra * Colt * Devilcast * Flametank * Forward Scout * H4 Helo * Ibis * Javelin * Kodiak * Light Jeep * Ranger * S.N.A.R.E * Stinger * Hyperion Prototype * Darius Two Star (UnCommon) Units * Dark Op Tank (Stinger and Javelin) * Dozer APC(Ibis and Kodiak) * Flameburst Drone(Flametank and Forward Scout) * HADES(Colt and Flametank) * Haze Humvee (Need details) * Hyperion Darius(Darius and Hyperion Prototype) * Rhino Humvee(Kodiak and Colt) * RPG Tank(Cobra and Bazooka Jeep) * Scorpion(Bazooka Jeep and Ibis) * Shrike(Light Jeep and HF Helo) * Slammer (Need fusion info) * Stealth Humvee(Foward Scout and Light Jeep) * Trirotor (Javelin and S.N.A.R.E) * Wolverine (S.N.A.R.E and Cobra) * Wrecker (Need details) Three Star Units (Rare) * Auroch (Rhino Humbee and Scorpion) * Cyclone (Slammer and Haze Humvee) * Disruptor (Haze Humvee and Wrecker) * Falcon (None at this time) * Fury (RPG Tank and HADES) * Guerilla Tank (Stealth Humvee and Dozer APC) * Halefire Humvee (None at this time) * HERMES * Icarus * Jackhammer (None at this time) * Kara * Lethal Scorpion (Discontinued) * Mule (Trirotor and Dark Op Tank) * Needler (None at this time) * Phoenix (Flameburst Drone and Shrike) * Punisher HADES (Discontinued) * Rocket Tank (Discontinued) * Stingray * Thunderbird (None at this time) * Tomahawk (None at this time) * Vile's Incinerator Four Star Units (Legendary) * Barrage Tank (Discontinued) * Buzz S.A.W (S.A.W and S.A.W) * Cerberus * Dragon * Earthshaker (Devastator Crate) * Firefly (None at this time) * Galvanizer (Guerilla Tank and Mule) * Hardy Auroch (Discontinued) * Hornet (Thunderbird and Needler) * Jackrabbit (None at this time) * Lobo (Disruptor and Cyclone) * Quiet OP Tank (Discontinued) * Raider (Auroch and Phoenix) * Raptor * Raven (Tomahawk and Halefire Humvee) * Red Fury (Discontinued) * S.A.W (Needler and Tomahawk) * Spitfire (Phoenix and Guerilla Tank) * Trident (Jackhammer and Thunderbird) * Vargas Pod * Whirlwind (None at this time) * Wrath * Zeus (Fury and Auroch) Five Star Units (Legendary +) * Ballista (Devastator crate) * Beta Lobo (Lobo and Lobo) * Buzzong Hornet (Hornet and Hornet) * Crusher (Hornet and S.A.W) * Dirge (Galvanizer and Raider) * Ember Firefly (Firefly and Firefly) * Fast Raider (Raider and Raider) * Gray Eagle (Spitfire and Zeus) * Howling Whirlwing (Whirlwind and Whirlwind) * Hunter (Jackrabbit and Hornet) * Myrmidon (Trident and Firefly) * Omen Raven (Raven and Raven) * ONI (Zeus and Galvanizer) * Phantom (None at this time) * Quick Jackrabbit (Jackrabbit and Jackrabbit) * Reaper (None at this time) * Red Hawk (S.A.W and Raven) * Sandstorm (Raven and Trident) * Searing Spitfire (Spitfire and Spitfire) * Storm Zeus (Zeus and Zeus) * Swift Trident (Trident and Trident) * Umbra Galvanizer (Galvanizer and Galvanizer) Six Star Units (Epic) * Alpa Lobo * Angry Hornet (Hornet and Hornet) * Avenging Trident (Swift Trident and Swift Trident) * Blood ONI (ONI and ONI) * Chain S.A.W (S.A.W and S.A.W) (Need validation) * Cinder Firefly (Firefly and Firefly) * Crimson Hawk (Red Hawk and Red Hawk) * Deadly Huner (Hunter and Hunter) * Dusk Panther * Fanged Jackrabbit (Jackrabbit and Jackrabbit) * Fiery Inferno * Flaming Spitfire (Searing Spitfire and Searing Spitfire) * Heavy Crusher (Crusher and Crusher) * Heavy Shield * Lightning Zeus (Zeus and Zeus) * Locked Ballista * Merc Myrmidon (Myrmidon and Myrmidon) * Mighty Roc * Mournful Dirge (Dirge and Dirge) * Nimble Blackbird * Rage Phantom (Phantom and Phantom) * Scav Raider (Raider and Raider) * Screaming Whirlwind (Whirlwind and Whirlwind) * Scythe Reaper (Reaper and Reaper) * Shadow Galvanizer (Umbra Galvanizer and Umbra Galvanizer) * Shrieking Sandstorm (Sandstorm and Sandstorm) * Soaring Eagle (Gray Eagle and Gray Eagle) * Steel Raven (Raven and Raven) (Need validation) Seven Star Units (Epic +) * Blazing Myrmidon (Merc Myrmidon and Merc Myrmidon) * Cruel Hunter (Deadly Hunter and Deadly Hunter) * Fading Panther (Dusk Panther and Dusk Panther) * Flaring Hawk (Crimson Hawk and Crimson Hawk) * Funeral Dirge (Mornful DIrge and Mournful Dirge) * Funeral Dirge (Mournful DIrge and Mournful Dirge) * Grim Reaper (Scythe Reaper and Scythe Reaper) * Heavy Ballista (Locked Ballista and Locked Ballista) * Hex Blackbird (Nimble Blackbird and Nimble Blackbird) * Jade ONI (Blood ONI and Blood ONI) * Mighty Shield (Heavy Shield and Heavy Shield) * Powerful Roc (Mighty Roc and Mighty Roc) * Raging Inferno (Fiery Inferno and Fiery Inferno) * Razor Eagle (Soaring Eagle and Soaring Eagle) * Roaring Sandstorm (Shrieking Sandstorm and Shrieking Sandstorm) * Smashing Crusher (Heavy Crusher and Heavy Crusher) * Spite Phantom (Rage Phantom and Rage Phantom) * Leviathan * Gargantua * Karkinos * Valravn * Balor * Garkadann